


Halloween

by deathspells



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bloodplay, Demonic Possession, Demons, Ghosts, Halloween, I havent written the gay bits yet but they'll come so i'll tag that then i guess, Kinda, M/M, Ouija Board, Vampires, Werewolves, Zombies, demonic haunting, later? maybe?, ouija demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathspells/pseuds/deathspells
Summary: It's Frank's birthday and he convinces his friends Gerard, Mikey, and Ray, to try out a ouija board. Ray is especially hesitant, worried that they might summon a malicious spirit. As usual, Ray is right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I'll probably edit this whole thing at some point, but for now, here's this. Let me know what you think.

“Come on, it’s Halloween! You gotta do creepy shit, and besides, it’s just a game” Frank said. 

Four high school boys sat in the empty graveyard by an old church in New Jersey. Gerard, the oldest, was dressed as a vampire. Mikey, his brother, was dressed as a werewolf. Ray, who was in the same grade as Gerard, was dressed as a ghost. And Frank, the youngest, turning 16 today, was dressed as a zombie. Around their feet were candy wrappers, cigarette and blunt butts, a half empty bottle of whiskey, and a ouija board.

Frank stuck out his bottom lip “It’s also my birthday you remember, won’t you do it for my birthday?”

“Fine,” Ray sighed and rolled his eyes, “Because it’s your birthday.”

Frank gave him one of his big adorable grins.

“Man if any of our parents find out about this,: said Gerard, “We’ll be fucked. And your school too, you go to a catholic school for Christ’s sake.”

Frank gasped, pretending to be offended. “You dare use the lord’s name in vain!”

“You’re the one literally trying to talk to ghosts!” Gerard retorted.

Frank giggled. “Alright, alright, okay,” he said “So what we gotta do, we gotta all put our hands on the little thing here, like this,” he placed his fingertips on the planchette, the others followed, “Okay and nobody and can move this we gotta let the ghosts move it. So then we say ‘Are there any spirits here that wish to communicate with us?’” They all paused and waited for something to happen. Suddenly the planchette slid towards the “hello” Ray’s eyes widened.

“Who's moving it? Frank you're moving it!”

“I'm not moving it!”

The planchette moved slowly over the letters.

“F-R-A-N-K-I-S-G-A-Y” Frank read out, Mikey couldn't suppress a laugh. Frank's hands came off the planchette and onto Mikey, playfully pushing him “Fuck you, Mikeyway, I know it's you moving it!” Even Frank was laughing now, “Your MOM would think otherwise!” Frank jested.

Once they all stopped giggling, Frank looked at the board again. “Okay, serious this time. Let's summon a fucking ghost.” They all put their hands back on the planchette and waited. For a good minute, they all sat in silence looking at the board, waiting for what appeared to be nothing. Just when they were about to give up hope the board started shaking ever so slightly.

“Holy shit, okay something's happening, this is not me this time,” Mikey said.

The shaking abruptly stopped. 

The four boys looked at each other, then back at the board. After a moment, when it seemed like nothing more would happen, they took their hands off the board.

“Well that was anti-climatic,” said Frank.

“Ah I'm sorry man,” said Gerard, “but you gotta admit, that was something there, not much, but something.”

“Eh, next time. Still a fun birthday, thanks guys!” Said Frank, started to pack up the ouija board. He was a little disappointed that nothing happened, but did genuinely have a good time trick or treating, playing music, smoking and drinking in the graveyard, and just generally doing things his very catholic parents would not approve of.

“Yeah, man! But it’s really late,” Ray said, checking his watch, “and I kinda need to figure out how to sneak back into my house.”

“Oh yeah, and mass tomorrow,” Gerard added, “well, today, technically.” They all got up and began to walk to Ray’s house which was the closest.

Mikey and Ray walked in front of Gerard and Frank on the sidewalk. Gerard threw his arm around Frank’s shoulder. “Have a good birthday?” he asked.

“Really good,” Frank replied, taking Gerard by surprise and kissing him on the cheek.

“You’re still high, aren’t you?” It was more a statement than a question “You get gay when you’re high.”

“No, I get affectionate when I’m high,” Frank argued.

“You get horny when you’re high,” Gerard corrected. Frank hit Gerard on the chest. Suddenly they heard a cry coming from in front of them. Mikey was doubled over in pain. Gerard and Frank rushed to where Mikey was nearly bent down all the way to the pavement.

“What happened? Mikey are you okay?” Gerard asked, panicking.

“Um, yeah, yeah, I’m- I just- no, no, no I’m not okay. Ah, fuck I’m in a lot of pain, I don’t know what’s going on, Gee I don’t know what’s going on.”

“I’m gonna call an ambulance,” Ray said.

“No, no, don’t do that,” Mikey protested through groans of pain, “If our parents find out we were out this late, on Halloween doing this stuff, they’ll fucking kill us, man, especially Frank’s parent’s.”

“I mean yeah,” Frank agreed, “they would but-”

“But he’s clearly in a lot of pain and needs a doctor!” Gerard interrupted.

Mikey suddenly screamed, noticing the rapid changes in his body. His fingernails and teeth had become long and sharp, and the skin on his hands began to tear and sprout brown fur. Every inch of his body was in pain, growing and reshaping itself agonizingly fast. He turned towards Gerard kneeling next to him.

“Holy shit,” breathed Frank, clasping his hand over his mouth.

“Oh my God, what the fuck is going on?” Ray half shouted.

“I don’t know, oh my God, um, let’s get him inside, anywhere.” Gerard said, trying to stay calm for his brother. Gerard scooped a howling Mikey up in his arms. “Everything’s gonna be fine, Mikes, we’re gonna figure this out and you’re gonna be fine.” The panic in Gerard’s voice was too obvious for his reassurance to be convincing.

“Where?” Frank asked

“Back to the church.” As fast as he could carrying his brother, Gerard led the group back to where they were. The minute they walked into the conveniently open church, Mikey let out a grating scream. He jumped out of Gerard’s arms and stumbled to hide behind a pillar, into the shadows. Then, they heard whimpering. Ray and Frank looked at Gerard expectantly. Slowly, Gerard approached where Mikey was hiding. “Hey, Mikey,” he said, cautiously. Mikey growled and turned his head. In the darkness all Gerard could see was Mikey’s eyes, glowing yellow. Before Gerard knew what was going on, Mikey had pounced on him, clawing at his face and chest. Frank and Ray ran over and tried to pry Mikey off of him, getting scratched themselves in the process. They pulled Mikey off and he stumbled backward, retreating back into the shadows, whimpering.

“Holy shit, are you okay, Gee?” Ray asked, pulling Gerard to his feet.

“Mikey, what the fuck?” Frank said and started towards Mikey, fists clenched, but was pulled back by Ray’s hand on his arm.

“Frank, Frank, stop.” Ray said, “I don’t think that was Mikey.”

Frank furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know what’s happening,” said Ray, “but we did just mess with a ouija board, I mean for all we know-”

“But nothing happened!” Frank interrupted.

“Something DID happen! It shook! You both felt it, I know you did! I knew we shouldn’t have messed with this stuff!”

“So what do we do?!” Frank asked, “Exorcise him? We don’t even know what’s going on.”

“I’ll stay here with him.” Gerard said, calmly. “I’ll wait it out with him, you guys should go home so you don’t get in trouble.”

“No way, Gerard, what if he attacks you again and then neither of you can get help? We’re staying here.” Frank insisted.

“Let’s just, give him some space, maybe,” said Ray. Gerard nodded and the three sat down on a bench, far away from Mikey. The ticking of a clock was the only sound for a while, and eventually, they fell asleep.


End file.
